buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of the Five
' The Brotherhood of the Five' is a mystically empowered group of five vampire hunters created for the sole purpose of finding and destroying Silas and the Cure. History The witch Qetsiyah's dying wish was to cure and destroy the immortal called Silas. To that end, her descendants made many efforts to impart knowledge of the cure and of Silas' location into the Slayer Line, feeling that no one was better suited to the task than the Slayer. Ultimately, the descendants of Qetsiyah were not powerful enough to effect any changes in what the Shadow Men had done. Eventually, these witches began trying to enact these changes by creating a new Slayer line of their own, although they chose to use men to create the line. The reasons for this change have been lost, as there are no records of the various failed attempts. Ultimately, one witch in the 12th century managed to succeed by empowering five men. In the year 1114 CE, the Brotherhood of Five became aware of the family of the Originals, which had arrived in Europe and whose members were siring more vampires. They sought to destroy these vampires, but quickly learned that the Originals could not be killed as easily as ordinary vampires. With the aid of a witch, they had White Oak Ash Daggers created and used them in an effort to stop the Originals. While this nearly succeeded, Niklaus Mikaelson slaughtered the Five. This revealed that the witch who had created the Five had added more than the Hunter's Mark to her new line of vampire killing warriors -- she had also included the Hunter's Curse. Niklaus was haunted by specters of the five for the next 52 years -- until all five were replaced by the activation of Potential Hunters. What caused this gap in the lineage is unknown, and no other gaps have been recorded. There has been, constantly, five members of the Brotherhood of Five ever since. Powers & Abilities * Hunter's Mark - Members of the Brotherhood of the Five bear a mark on their arm and chest, which can initially only be seen by other members of the Brotherhood, Potential Hunters, and vampires. The mark grows larger and more defined the more vampires killed by the one who bears the Mark. When it is fully revealed, it bears a map to Silas and the Cure, as well as a spell to open Silas' Tomb. * Hunter's Curse - If a vampire kills a member of the Five, that vampire will be haunted by hallucinations and nightmares that will quickly drive most vampires to suicide. Only when the new member of the Five makes their first vampiric kill will the Hunter's Curse be alleviated. * Super Strength - The Five have remarkable strength when compared to a human, however they are not as strong as vampires, werewolves, or Slayers. * Super Speed - The Five are much faster and more agile than the ordinary human, although they are not as quick or agile as a Slayer. * Enhanced Stamina - The Five experience bursts of energy, especially when in combat, and do not tire as easily as an ordinary human. * Immunity - The Five are immune to all of the psychic abilities of vampires. Weaknesses The Five have all of the weaknesses of an ordinary human, as well as: * Hunter's Instinct - Once activated, a member of the Five is driven with an insatiable need to slaughter every vampire. Some have been known to learn to control this need, whereas others have become violent. When in close proximity to a vampire, they are compelled to kill it even if they may not want to. Known Members *Alexander - one of the original members of the Brotherhood of the Five. Source The Brotherhood of the Five is inspired by the group of hunters from The Vampire Diaries. Category:Hunters Brotherhood of the Five Category:Vampire Hunters